30 Sentences: Green Flash
by Orangen
Summary: 30 sentences on the relationship of Jess and Javier.


_Author's Note:_ Well, I've been toying with the idea of a 30-sentence fic for a while, but I couldn't think of a good idea… Or at least until I realized that Jess and Javier make a rather interesting pairing. Since they're one of my favorite tags anyway, I settled on this.

**30 Sentences: Green Flash**

**1. Meeting  
**When Javier enlisted, Jess admittedly had some doubts, but trusted him all the same.

**2. Guide  
**Javier was the first to offer to escort Jess to Omega Land when she wanted to aid the Allied Nations.

**3. Geography  
**Finding her way around wasn't one of Jess's strong points; fortunately, it was one of Javier's.

**4. Beautiful  
**Jess didn't know that Javier was being serious when he complimented her looks.

**5. Tag Battle  
**Despite the loss, fighting alongside Javier hadn't been as awkward as Jess had initially thought.

**6. Jealousy  
**A true knight does not get jealous, Javier reminded himself, watching Jess converse with Jake.

**7. Insult  
**Jess didn't understand why Kindle's insult of Javier annoyed her so.

**8. Cold  
**Javier willed himself not to sneeze in front of Jess, but appreciated her concern anyway.

**9. Calm  
**How Jess stayed so calm was a mystery to Javier, especially when she was handling the air units.

**10. Disservice  
**Under the calm façade was well-concealed nervousness, and when Jess lost the last stealth unit, Javier's vote of confidence was the only thing that pulled her away from her humiliation.

**11. Alert  
**Fortunately, Javier's alertness kept Jess from getting behind in the woods.

**12. Protection  
**Jess didn't know whether to be insulted or flattered when Javier offered to lead her through the fog, but she chose insulted as a quick cover up.

**13. Support  
**Jess was glad she had a fellow Green Earth CO for support, even if he didn't always think before he acted.

**14. Honor  
**Looking from afar was more honorable, but worse for Javier's ego.

**15. Awkward  
**When Jess made a rare fumble with one of her Neotanks, Javier's quick advice made her feel strangely warm.

**16. 100 Percent  
**When the Allied Nations reached the Tower of Rebirth, Jess appreciated Javier's boundless enthusiasm all the way.

**17. Mirror Protection  
**Jess carefully fought alongside Javier against the Black Obelisk to repay him for protecting her.

**18. Feast  
**At the party, Jake teased Jess when her eyes followed the knight.

**19. Peer Pressure  
**While eating with Max, Javier refused to reveal how he felt about Jess.

**20. Accident  
**Jess accidentally fell over a stray cup when going to get an extra napkin for Lash, and Javier swiftly helped her up.

**21. Call Back  
**Fortunately, Jess and Javier hadn't left Omega Land when Rachel needed them again, and it was reassuring to have each other to fight together again.

**22. Flyboy  
**Unfortunately, Eagle was among the Macro Land reinforcements, and he smirked upon seeing Jess with Javier.

**23. Betrayal  
**Even though they were just facing a clone of Drake, Javier helped calm Jess's feelings of disappointment.

**24. Integrity  
**Javier held back on the account of the emperor's clone, but Jess was there to back him up.

**25. Dame  
**Jess felt that Javier's use of the title "Dame" was a bit too formal, but somehow didn't mind him using it for her.

**26. Charge  
**When Javier offered to lead a charge in Jess's defense in the final battle, she was more than happy to compliment him with a sound offense.

**27. Victory  
**Javier was there to celebrate the defeat of Black Hole with Jess, for which she was grateful.

**28. Observance  
**On the return trip, Eagle noticed that Jess looked far more comfortable now around Javier.

**29. Admittance  
**Javier was far more poetic than Jess, and therefore understood what she was trying to say when she wanted to get her feelings across.

**30. Gratitude  
**The real Drake was the first to congratulate Jess for the ornate ring, and she was eternally thankful to her old friend.


End file.
